Feel the Heat
by DettyisLove
Summary: This story goes along with Something Sweet for Someone Sweet; the sequel! lol
1. Chapter 1

**Feel the Heat**

**Hiiii this story goes along with Something Sweet for Someone Sweet (the sequel if you will) =) **

**For entertainment only! :P**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sweet Nothings**

Betty's heart hadn't stopped racing since Daniel found her at the restaurant for her date. She couldn't believe Daniel Meade ran in the pouring down rain just to get to her and planned this absolutely beautiful and perfect birthday for her. She felt so lucky to have him as a friend.

She laughed seeing him play with Justin in the rain. He and Justin always got along well. She remembered Justin telling her that he and Daniel decorated the Christmas tree together and how nice he was to him when Santos was being such a jerk at the time.

Betty bit her lip, realizing she was developing a crush on Daniel. How could she not? He had done all these incredibly sweet things for her and made her feel like she was special to him.

As Daniel looked to where she was he smiled at her. She felt like her heart was in her throat. He gestured for her to come by them, but she shook her head. He pouted, but then ran over to her and took both of her hands "Come on Betty. Dance with me"

"Daniel, it's raining" she said as droplets of rain fell. "So, it's more fun" he pulled her close, causing her heart to skip as she looked into his eyes. She gulped seeing that his eyes darkened as he looked at her.

"Come on, AB" Justin called to her. She looked to him with a smile to see him nodding happily, a grin on his face. She laughed looking back to Daniel. "Ok"

A brilliant smile spread across Daniel's face "perfect" he took her hand lifting it above her head and twirled her a few times before he pulled her against him looking into her eyes. He smiled at her "happy birthday" he said to her causing her to blush.

Daniel had wanted to dance with Betty again since the fireworks started. He never got this feeling before. Pure bliss and joy

Seeing his best friend so happy, that glossiness in her eyes, that pretty lovely smile on her face, and this thankfulness wash over her from his 'gift' made him feel so content, so delighted that he was able to make her feel that way. He looked at her face feeling so lucky that every morning she walked into his office with a bright smile no matter what.

He danced with her in the direction of where Justin was, who clapped happily. Daniel looked to Justin with a grin, who had become his friend. He always liked Justin. Ever since that day he helped decorate their Christmas tree.

Betty could not take her eyes off Daniel. She felt lost in him and how amazing he was. First, the way he was dancing with her made her heart flutter, and seeing Daniel get along so well with her family made her feel like Daniel was the perfect guy, but why would Daniel want to be with her. They were friends and he was being sweet because of that.

Besides, he had a girlfriend, Renee. And she, technically, had a boyfriend. She must have looked upset, because Daniel stopped dancing with her and said "Hey, what's wrong? Do you not want to dance anymore?" he asked not wanting her to be upset.

Betty looked at him and nodded "I do, I just thought" She didn't want to bring up Renee. She didn't want to ruin this feeling she was experiencing. She shook her head "never mind"

"Justin!" Hilda called and they all looked to her by the door "Come inside, honey. I don't want you to get sick"

"But mom!" Justin said upset. Hilda just gave him this stern look, so he sighed and ran over. When he came over she wrapped her arm around him "let's give them some space" she said with this look in her eyes. Justin nodded happily and went inside with his mom.

Daniel looked to Betty with a smile. She blushed and looked to him, their eyes meeting. He smiled bigger "You seriously look so incredible, Betty. So beautiful" he said staring at her as if hypnotized by her. She looked at him, her eyes glistening "really?"

He nodded "Hell yeah, you look amazing." He started to dance with her again. "Your hair looks so gorgeous like that" he said sweeping a hand through her hair causing her eyes to close at the warm feeling. He smiled and turned her under his arm "and your makeup is so pretty"

She smiled at him sweetly. He smiled bigger "This dress looks perfect on you" he said looking into her eyes causing her to feel this absurd wave of butterflies all over, and when he dipped her back, she felt her stomach flip. His lips just barely brushed up her throat and neck giving her such butterflies as he pulled her back up. When his lips moved up to stop by hers their eyes met and the look in his eyes took her breath away. He smiled at her and spun her away making her heart pound in her chest like a drum. He was making her crazy. Just as he pulled her close to him again, she placed her hands to his chest "um, how about we uh...not dance anymore" she said nervously.

"Oh" he sounded deflated, but let go of her and said "ok, uh..." he ran his hand through his hair looking down to the sidewalk. Daniel didn't really want to stop dancing with Betty. She made him feel great, exhilarated, even.

She smiled and took his hand "Wanna go inside? My Papi was making some tea"

He looked to her with a smile and said "sure"

When they had gone inside, they all enjoyed the time talking with each other and joking around. Every time Daniel looked at her she felt her stomach flip and every time he touched her hand or shoulder as he said something, she felt butterflies.

Every now and then she would catch her sister's gaze and she would shoot her a flirty wink or this 'all-knowing-smile'. Not only had her sister given her those looks, her Papi seemed to watch her face intently, this content smile on his face as he watched her. And the most obvious was Justin who said things like "Daniel, are you and AB going to date now?" Or, "are you going to kiss Betty?"

Her face had turned crimson "Justin!"

He just grinned at her, while everyone else laughed, including Daniel, who rubbed her back affectionately. That touch made her heart race. She couldn't believe her family sometimes.

When Daniel was getting ready to leave, Justin had ran up to him and said "Aw, Daniel, do you really have to leave now?"

Daniel put his arm around his shoulder "I'm afraid so, kid. I've got to get up pretty early, and you have school too"

Justin looked sad, and Betty found it so sweet how Daniel was with him. "Ok" Justin hugged him. Daniel wrapped his arms around him. Daniel looked to Ignacio "Good night, Mr. Suarez"

"Good night, Daniel. Thank you for caring for my daughter" he said with an almost perceptive smile that Betty noticed. Daniel nodded "Sure, she's my best friend" he looked to Betty with a smile. She blushed.

Hilda had hugged him "Don't be a stranger Daniel. We like having you around"

He smiled "Thanks Hilda." When Daniel looked to Betty, she smiled and said "I'll walk you out"

He nodded "ok" he walked out and just as Betty was closing the door she looked to her family and said "shut up!" before closing it.

They all laughed shaking their heads; Justin grinned and said "They're so in love"

Hilda laughed and pulled him in for a hug.

As soon as Betty closed the door she looked to Daniel and said "I'm so sorry about my family, Daniel. Sometimes they don't know when to keep their mouths shut" she said trying to apologize for her family's behavior. He laughed "I love your family, Betty. Uh...they're great"

Betty looked at him with a smile looking down. He seemed to be watching her and it was making her heart race. When she looked to him she bit her lip, then said "thank you, Daniel. For making my birthday so special"

He smiled brightly. "I'm so happy to hear you say that. I felt like a total asshole for forgetting. I would have felt terrible if you'd gone the whole day without knowing how special you are to me"

Betty felt like her heart was racing on overdrive and she couldn't make it stop. She couldn't look away from his eyes. The blue and the shine in them were so hypnotic. And he just said that she was special to him. He made her feel that way. She sighed feeling herself melt looking at him.

Daniel couldn't get over how beautiful Betty looked tonight. It was making his heart race seeing her look so enchanting, and that pretty blushing smile made him smile. "So, did you like my gift?" he asked with a smirk.

She nodded with a laugh "I love your gift. Both of them. Thank you so much, Daniel" she moved forward and hugged him. She had to thank him properly for how sweet he was. He had made this birthday the most amazing, most beautiful and most fun birthday she'd ever had. When he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer, she closed her eyes feeling like she was suspended in the clouds from his sweet hug.

Daniel had never felt this content, this happy in a long time. Actually, he couldn't even remember a time when he was this happy. Betty's hugs were always comforting, but he felt different this time. She made his heart race, and she smelled so beautiful. "You smell incredible" he said in that low raspy voice of his.

Goodness, Daniel's voice made her feel tingles all over. Betty had never felt this way before. She actually felt beautiful. She gulped moving back from him biting her lip as she looked at him. His eyes were that darker cobalt color, intensifying how she was feeling at the moment. "Thanks" she whispered.

He smiled and placed his hand to her cheek. "I'm so happy I got to see you today"

Betty wanted to kiss Daniel so bad. He was making her feel so amazing. "Me too, Daniel. I'm really happy that I got to see you today. I was upset that I might not see you. You always make my day"

He grinned and just as he moved forward about to kiss her, the door opened "Daniel, you forgot your-" Hilda started to say seeing them move back from each other quickly, Betty looking down nervously, and Daniel looked to the door "jacket" she finished looking at him with a smirk. He sighed and walked up the steps taking that jacket from her hands. "Thanks"

She bit her lip feeling guilty that she may have interrupted something. "Good night" she said getting back in the house and closing the door. Daniel sighed and walked down the steps looking to Betty nervously. Betty looked to him with an awkward smile.

He gave her a small smile "Good night, Betty. Happy birthday"

She watched him walk away, feeling a little disappointed. Daniel almost kissed her.

She saw that he stopped walking, as if thinking about something and then turned to look at her. She smiled at him. He smiled bright and ran up to her, her heart raced with every step closer he got. Once he was in front of her, she looked at him taking a gulp.

He grinned and leaned toward her and placed a kiss to her cheek. "Happy birthday, Betty" he whispered against her cheek. She closed her eyes for a moment, but when he moved back she bit her lip looking at him. He smiled "See ya" he ran down the walkway toward the car that just arrived to pick him up. He opened the door and waved to her before he got in.

Betty felt like her heart lifted within her. Why did Daniel have to be so incredibly sweet? Now she was going to fall hopelessly in love with him despite the fact that he had a stupid girlfriend. She let out a deep sigh and walked up to the door to her house. She blew the hair in front of her face. "Happy birthday to me" she said to herself.

* * *

AN: hope you enjoy! I'll have the next part up soon. It's already written :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Feel the Heat Post Something Sweet**

_Hi here is the next chapter :D _

_For entertainment only! :P_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Something Happened**

Betty felt extremely anxious about coming into work today. She didn't know how she could be around Daniel now after what nearly happened last night. It was sure to make things awkward and strange between them. She took a deep breath as she got off the elevator.

When she approached the donut and Amanda caught sight of her she squealed and ran out and threw her arms around Betty. "Oh my God, Betty! You look _fabulous_! YES! It worked! You're not hideous anymore. You actually look like you belong at MODE now!" she said gliding her hand down her dress admiring it.

Betty smiled "I thought you hated me" she said truthfully not used to this 'nice' version of Amanda.

Amanda looked down and then back up at Betty "Well, I DID! I couldn't stand you. Especially how much Daniel talked about you"

"What?" Betty asked in surprised.

"Um..." Amanda rolled her eyes "Whenever we were together, your hunky boss always talked about you. It was so annoying!"

Betty bit her lip wondering what he said about her.

"Anyways, you look good now. So I can tolerate you better. It's easier to be nice to pretty people!" she said causing Betty to giggle somewhat.

Amanda grinned "Did you have fun last night?" she winked at her and Betty blushed. "Uh...it was nice."

Amanda nodded "Mhm, just...nice? Not hot and super sexy?" she said in a playful tone.

Betty's eyes went wide "What are you trying to get me to say, Amanda?"

"Whatever you're clearly trying NOT to say" she came back.

Betty bit her lip "It's...nothing...why do think there's something? Should there be something?" she asked curiously, now wondering if...well if Daniel was the 'other guy'.

Amanda grinned and nudged her shoulder "you tell me"

Betty blushed "Stop it, Amanda. Nothing happened."

Amanda looked at her suspiciously "uh-huh" she continued to stare at her which was so unnerving, Betty snapped "Will you stop?!"

"You're such a bad liar, Betty. I know something happened. Does it have to do with Daniel?" She was sure there was something Betty was hiding. Her eyes suddenly went wide "OMG! DID YOU KISS?!"

Betty's eyes went wide "No!" she said looking around frantically hoping no one heard her speak so loud.

Amanda grinned "YOU DID!"

Betty's face turned red despite her efforts to sway Amanda from asking more questions that may just lead her into confessing what happened "Amandaaa, we didn't!" she said through her teeth "Now stop! Can you keep your voice down?" she whispered

Amanda rolled her eyes "fine! This is the thanks I get" she said annoyed and began to walk away.

Betty grabbed her by the scarf she was wearing, causing her to yelp "Betty, watch it! This is Dolce!" she said straightening the scarf back. Betty smiled and wrapped her arms around her in a hug "Thank you, Amanda. Really. For helping me. And...helping Daniel" she whispered

Amanda moved back and looked at her "what?"

Betty smiled "because of you, I had the best birthday"

Amanda grinned "because of me?"

Betty nodded. "That's cool, I guess" Amanda said with a smile.

Betty's heart jumped out of her body when she saw that Daniel just got off the elevator and was heading in their direction. Goodness, why was he so hot?! He looked like a model for GQ Magazine, he was so handsome.

And oh God, he looked at her! _Oh crap, oh crap!_

She panicked, and Amanda noticed her change in demeanor. Amanda looked to where she was looking to see Daniel approaching them; she grinned and looked to Betty "Something _did_ happen!"

"SHHH! He's coming! Oh my god, he's coming" Betty panicked and Amanda looked at her strangely. When Daniel approached them, he looked to Betty with a smile "Hey"

Betty felt like her heart was going to explode, but she managed an incredibly awkward "hi" it didn't help that Amanda was watching them.

Betty felt like she was going to melt like ice cream on a hot day. He was so beautiful, and he was smiling at her. She felt as though he was staring into her heart, his perfect eyes looking into hers and then he took a scan of her and what she was wearing, clearly checking her out. He smirked, and then his eyes met hers again "You look great" he said in his raspy, incredibly exhilarating voice.

She was sure she looked like cotton candy from her blushing "thanks"

They both seemed to just stand there staring at each other. Betty felt like her heart was literally going to come out of her chest and roll down the hallway at the way he was looking at her. "So..." he started

Betty and Amanda just watched him; Amanda seemed to have a huge obnoxious grin on her face.

He looked embarrassed and said "Uh...I guess, I'll uh...get going. To my office. Um...see ya" he said to Betty before he looked to Amanda with a smile and said "Thanks"

She winked at him in response in a not so discrete secret way. He smirked at her with this 'look' in his eyes; he looked to Betty one more quick time with a grin and walked off in the direction of his office. When he left, Betty let out a breath, as if she was holding her breath under water. Amanda looked to her "WHAT happened?"

Betty bit her lip "nothing"

"You're SUCH a liar! _Bettyyy!_ I _demand_ you tell me!" she said sternly. Betty looked at her un-phased. Amanda stomped and whined "Come onnn!"

Betty bit her lip, her cheeks turning rosy "we..."

Amanda looked at her with bright eyes, and a huge smile seeing that Betty was going to tell her. "We almost kissed" Betty said.

Amanda looked at her, the shine in her eyes faded "That's it?" she was bummed.

She rolled her eyes "god Betty, you're so _boring!_" she shook her head and walked to the donut. When she got in she leaned over her desk and said "I thought it was going to be juicy. That's so lame. So, you didn't actually kiss?"

Betty looked at her "this is worse! We _almost_ kissed. How awkward is that?"

Amanda rolled her eyes "all that gorgeousness went to waste!"

"What?"

"You looked _perfect_ last night!" Amanda stated surprising Betty with the compliment.

"You should have MADE OUTTT! He _wants_ you!" Amanda said loudly, causing Betty to panic. She approached Amanda and said "SHH!" she smacked her scarf causing Amanda to look at her in shock "EE GASP! Bettyyy! How dare you?! I told you this was Dolce!"

"Keep it down! I don't want people to hear you" Betty said in a quieter voice. Amanda rolled her eyes "Whatever, Betty. All of Mode already thinks you both have a secret affair"

"WHAT?" Betty shouted in a panic

Amanda grinned, especially when all the people that were walking by them looked to Betty. Betty bit her lip waving "sorry"

When they all walked away, rolling their eyes at Betty, Betty grabbed Amanda by her scarf "Amanda, are you serious? Please don't tell me Renee heard anything like that?"

Amanda looked annoyed now "Who cares what that skank thinks! She's a bitch! I can't stand her! For all I care, I hope she did!"

Betty looked freaked out "No! Amanda, she's...Renee, is"

"She's crazy!" Amanda finished. Betty nodded "I _know_. She is!"

Amanda grinned "Oo, Betty!"

Betty looked at her "Amanda, please don't say anything! Even to Marc! You know how he is with gossip! He's worse than _you_!" she said feeling more panicked.

Amanda looked at her "Actually, Marc did act kind of weird when we broke Renee's gift" She automatically slapped her hands over her mouth, her eyes growing wide realizing her slip.

"What gift?"

Amanda shook her head "nothing. Never mind" she pulled Betty closer "Marc has been kind of secretive...he seems... nervous" Her eyes went wide "Do you think he knows something about her?"

Betty looked at her, remembering what Christina told her about how weird Renee was acting. "I don't know, but Amanda," she smiled "Can you please try and find out for me?"

Amanda nodded "Sure. I hate that skank more than you do!"

Betty smirked finding her funny when she was pissed "Why?" she asked curiously.

Amanda rolled her eyes "I just...don't you ever get this feeling that you just hate someone, or like someone without even knowing them"

Betty nodded "I guess I get it, ya"

Amanda smiled at her "I like you Betty. It definitely helps that you look pretty now" she said causing Betty to smile "Thanks Amanda" she laughed finding that funny. Amanda grinned and winked at her "And not only that, you get your hunky boss's attention looking so pretty"

Betty blushed

Amanda laughed "by the way, he was the other guy I was talking about" she figured she might as well tell Betty.

Betty's eyes lit up. She looked down shyly "you really think he does like me?" She glanced at her shyly, her heart beginning to pound at the thought of Daniel having feelings for her.

Amanda grinned "hell yes, especially after seeing how frantic he got about your birthday and how sweet he always is to you. And today! Can't you see it, Betty?"

Betty shrugged, blushing "I, I guess. I have to get to work. I'll see you later."

"Have fun" Amanda winked at her as she left. Betty took a deep breath hoping that the day could just be normal.

* * *

Hope you enjoy! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Feel the Heat Post Something Sweet**

_hope you enjoy! For entertainment only! :P_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Simple **

When Daniel made it to his desk he dropped in his chair and kicked his feet up on the desk leaning back in his chair. He felt like he was soaring in the sky. He couldn't help but smile. Seeing Betty this morning, especially looking as beautiful and perfect the way she did, made him grin. He remembered the incredible time he had with her on her birthday. He was really so glad that he was able to spend her birthday together. Thank goodness for Amanda. He really did owe her big time.

He grinned when he saw Betty walk up to her desk and glance through a few documents that had been placed on her desk. She looked so beautiful. She was wearing that geometric print flare dress that her sister got her; her hair was in long waves, and she was wearing a little makeup. He dropped his feet off the desk and sat up in his chair watching her for a minute. She looked amazing.

He was about to get up from his chair and go over to her, but she had taken the documents with her and walked off. He sighed leaning back in his chair. Man, he never felt this way before. He felt like she was his air; and right now, he was not getting enough. He needed to stay busy. Try and keep his mind focused.

Suddenly he grinned brightly remembering the look on Betty's face when she opened his gift. Seeing the appreciative shine in her eyes, that bright smile on her face, and how happy she was that he remembered her favorite play made him feel like he was soaring again. Hmm... that seemed to be the feeling she gave him. Like he was flying. He shook his head. He needed to focus. They had an important meeting with Christian Siriano later today.

He tried to work for some time, but every time he saw Betty walk up to her desk his heart jumped in his chest and he couldn't take his eyes off her. He felt like she was pulling a string that connected to his heart like a yo-yo. He placed his face against his fist watching her as she was talking on the phone. She was still standing up as she took the call. She looked so beautiful. When she got off the phone she looked inside his office with a smile directed at him. He quickly sat up straight and smiled at her. She seemed to blush and it made an absurd feeling of completion wash over him. She picked up some files that were on her desk and headed to his office. He practically shot up out of his chair, and when she walked in she looked surprised to see him walk up to her.

His voice had come out incredibly low when he said "hey"

She looked at his eyes in confusion, but said "Hi" she held up the files she was holding "The proofs for the last photoshoots are in here. You should look at them. They look great" she said smiling.

He didn't know how long had been staring at her, but he took the files in his hand nervously. "Thanks uh..." he let out a deep sigh.

He saw Betty take a gulp, her eyes looking into his. He felt like he was going to overheat. God, she looked beautiful. And those eyes. He could see the shine in her chocolate colored eyes, especially since she was wearing makeup. It made her eyes pop.

"Um, I uh...I should probably go" she said in a whisper. He was sure she was just as affected by their, whatever was happening between them, as much as he was.

He let out a breath "Um, ok...shit" he muttered; he felt like his head was spinning. She was making him swoon. What the hell? This was Betty. He grinned at her. Betty

She bit her lip, her cheeks turning rosy "bye" she whispered leaving his office. He was standing in the same spot unable to move. What the hell was she doing to him?

When Betty walked out of Daniel's office, her heart was pounding like a drum, and she could hear it in her ears. Goodness, what was Daniel doing to her? She never felt this way about him before.

Although, he'd never made her feel this way before. She bit her lip and looked into his office as she got to her chair. He was still standing in the same place but was now looking at the proofs she handed him. She placed her hand to her cheek watching him unable to keep the smile away. Did Daniel Meade have a crush on her?

No way!

He was Daniel. And besides, she sunk in her chair, he had a stupid girlfriend! A _psycho_ girlfriend.

She shook her head No way!

She needed to stop thinking about the possibility of Daniel. She got up and went to find Amanda. She needed to talk to someone. It was crazy; she would never think to go to Amanda for advice, but she needed her right now.

After maybe an hour of Daniel working he started to become anxious. He got up from his desk to see where Betty was. It was sort of driving him nuts seeing her look so incredibly lovely working around him without telling her, showing her how beautiful she looked. Just as he walked to his door he saw Betty as she walked past his office to go to her desk; he caught her hand and pulled her close.

"Daniel, what are you-" before Betty had a chance to figure out what happened, the door to Daniel's office was closed, she was against it and Daniel had kissed her. She let out a surprised sound.

Daniel Meade _kissed_ _HER. _

_IS_ kissing her!

She melted into the kiss and brought her arms around him pulling him closer. The way he was kissing her, so slow and intense and oh god, so hot, was making her dizzy. He was taking her breath away, his kiss lifting her soul. She had never felt such a way, ever, especially from a kiss.

His hands landed on her arms as they were around his midsection and she felt like her heart jumped out of her body at his touch. Then his hands trailed down her arms reaching her wrists and then finally her hands, entwining his fingers with hers.

Betty couldn't believe how, how, oh geez, how amazing he was making her feel. And when he lifted their entwined hands pinning her to the door even more, she felt herself melt in ways she didn't even know she could.

Daniel had kissed his fair share of women in his life, but no kiss had ever felt so utterly perfect as this kiss he was sharing with Betty. Her lips were complete perfection. When she had wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer, he had never felt so... he truthfully had no words to express how Betty, his beautiful, cute, sweet and perfect Betty, was making him feel currently as she returned the kiss with equal passion.

When he left her lips to trail a few kisses down her neck, she let out a breath that was filled with satisfaction and content. It totally turned him on. She sounded hot when she was turned on.

He inhaled her scent as he kissed her neck. She smelled so lovely, so beautiful. She smelled like flowers. His sweet Betty. He placed a kiss to her cheek and stopped his attack on her senses to look at her. She still had her eyes closed, and she looked so totally happy and beautiful it made his heart and stomach flip. Her breaths were still shallow, and it was making his own breathing shallow as he admired her face.

Betty did not think that when she came in to work today, she would be getting this incredibly perfect unbelievable kiss from her boss, her best friend, from Daniel. She thought things would have been weird for them since the 'almost kiss' at her birthday, but this was incredible. That kiss was incredible. He was incredible.

When she opened her eyes to look at him, he smiled at her with this perfect sweet smile, and those beautiful blue eyes shined and she couldn't help the blush and smile on her face.

He smiled bigger. "Happy birthday" he said in a low voice, the smile in his voice.

She bit her lip blushing, sinking against the door more. He still had their hands intertwined pressed against the door just above her shoulders, and his face was only a few inches away from hers. She could smell his cologne. He always had the best cologne. He smelled gorgeous.

She looked into those magnetic eyes of his getting entirely swept in him. For a minute, which felt like forever, they remained standing that way, with her still pinned against the door and him but a fraction away from her, looking into each other's eyes.

The way Daniel was looking at her made her heart skip within her. He smiled at her in the most endearing way. She smiled and closed her eyes for a moment; she felt as if she was in a dream. Not even a few seconds later, she felt his lips on hers again. This kiss was sweeter, but it still had the power to make her stomach flutter.

He parted from her lips; his lips still close enough to give her butterflies. "You're so beautiful" he whispered. She leaned forward and kissed him again. When Daniel let go of one of her hands, finally, she thought, she wrapped that arm around his midsection pulling him closer. She left his lips and said "let go"

Thank goodness he knew what she meant. When he let go of her other hand, that arm came around him hugging him closer as she met his lips for another kiss. His hands moved to her face deepening the kiss, and when she felt his hands move through her hair she hummed into the kiss.

Suddenly, there was this ringing sound, but they continued to kiss for a few seconds longer. "you should... get that" Betty breathlessly mumbled against his lips.

"mmm..." he responded, no coherent response possible at this point; he placed another light kiss to her lips. She felt so lightheaded from all the kisses. This felt so wonderful.

It took him several long seconds to come back down to earth and realize that his phone was ringing. When he pulled it out he cursed "Shit! Shit! It's Renee! Shit, I have a girlfriend" he said in a panic.

Her eyes suddenly went wide in realization "Crap! I have a _boyfriend_!"

"Shit, uh" he cursed again, running his hand across his face as if in thought, but then looked at her and said "We should break up!"

She looked at him. He shook his head and clarified "I mean, with Renee and you with Harold"

Betty bit her lip to keep from giggling at Daniel's disregard at calling Henry by his proper name.

"You want to break up?" she said in surprise realizing what he just suggested "I mean, with them?"

He looked at her and stepped closer to her "Don't you want to?"

She looked at his eyes "Do you?"

He stepped closer to her and placed his hand to her waist "I've never felt this way before" he said smiling at her, looking into her eyes with those sparkly blue eyes of his that convinced her to do anything when it came to him.

She bit her lip, and then said "I've never felt this way before, either."

He smiled brighter "Then we break up with them, right? Simple" he said, convinced that solved everything.

She shrugged "I guess so"

He smiled and hugged her. Betty felt her heart skip a beat. She wrapped her arms around him. Was this really happening? Daniel Meade was breaking up with his current girlfriend, Renee, to be with her? It was unbelievable.

Daniel couldn't feel better. He was starting to not like Renee a whole bunch anyway. This solved everything! He was going to break up with her. And be with Betty. His Betty.

He let go of her and looked at her with a smile. She bit her lip, looking at him.

His phone started ringing again. They rolled their eyes knowing good and well that it was Renee calling again. She was so obsessive, Betty thought. What was with her? "You should probably answer that" she said.

He nodded, "yeah, you're probably right. So, when do we do this? Tonight?"

"What do you mean? The breakup?"

He nodded with a smile "mhm"

She giggled "yea, sure."

The ringing stopped. "Let's meet at our bridge, tonight" he suggested.

Betty looked at him in surprise at his suggestion. "Our bridge?" she bit her lip, smiling at him. He grinned "mhm"

She nodded, her eyes becoming glossy thinking about the promise they made about revisiting the bridge together. Daniel was about to move toward her, but then his phone rang again, for the third time "Shit, I really need to take that now"

She nodded and stood by the door "I'll see you later" she said as she leaned against the door. He nodded watching her. She bit her lip and left knowing that he really needed to answer Renee's call.

As soon as Betty left he accepted the call "Hey baby!" he said trying to sound cheerful that she called, but now felt it so awful calling her that.

"DANIEL! What the hell? Why haven't you answered my calls? What are you doing?" she asked in a furious tone.

Daniel rolled his eyes "Babe, I'm working. You know that! You can't just expect me to take your calls all the time. I have important meetings."

"Uh-huh! With Betsy!" she stated in annoyance.

"First of all, her name is Betty!" he said feeling annoyed with her "Second of all, as a matter of fact, lots of those meetings are with Betty, You're going to have to get over it! She's my assistant and that's not changing! End of story!" he was so upset that he ended the call. God, he kind of wished this call was on his office phone so he could slam the phone to end the call. He grinned.

When he looked out of his office, he saw Betty sitting at her desk, this beautiful smile on her face as she was taking calls. He let out a sigh thinking she was seriously the best. How could he have not seen what was in front of him this whole time?

When she took a glance into his office, she bit her lip, that smile intensifying before she looked back to her computer screen. The nice moment was interrupted by his phone ringing. When he saw that it was Renee calling again, he rolled his eyes and picked up "hello"

"Daniel, baby, I'm sorry" she said trying to apologize for her crap. Thank goodness he was breaking up with her later. He just knew he needed to do it in person. Especially with Renee.

"Look, you have to understand that my job is very hectic. There's a lot that needs to be done. And I have to take part in it. Anyway, I was thinking we should...meet up tonight."

"Yes, I've been meaning to talk to you about something. Dinner."

"Sure. I'll pick you up"

"Alright, bye babe"

Daniel rolled his eyes at her attempt to be sweet to him when she just blew like a grenade a minute ago. "Catch ya later, honey" he felt so weird calling her that

When they both hung up, Daniel sighed somewhat nervous about ending things with Renee. Only because she was kind of...crazy, as Amanda so frequently voiced

He looked past his office to see Betty sitting at her desk with her hand against her cheek smiling as she looked at her screen. He knew that smile was there because of them...of their kiss, or kisses, and he sighed, he couldn't wait to meet her at the bridge tonight.

He saw her bite her lip in that way she did just before she looked to him with a smile. He grinned and waved at her. He'd never felt this way before; so completely and truly happy. She had laughed at his dorkiness and waved back at him. What they had together was going to be great. Nothing was going to come in the way of him and Betty.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoy! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Feel the Heat Post Something Sweet**

**Hiiii here is the next chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy! lots of loveee!**

**For entertainment only! :P**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Betty was in a state of complete bliss; and she had felt that way since Daniel found her at the restaurant the night before.

She had the most amazing friend; and the possibility, the hope, that Daniel really liked her and had feelings for her made her heart skip. The look in his eyes, the smile he gave her, the kisses, the hugs, it all made her heart flutter.

She had thought about their kisses the entire day; and felt as though she was reliving every kiss whenever she looked at him. When Daniel had pinned her against the door and kissed her she never had a feeling so powerful course through her. She knew it was lame and cheesy to say, but there was so much electricity and chemistry between them anyone could have felt it. When Daniel decided that they should break up with their 'significant others' to be together; and that he thought they would be great together, it set her heart soaring.

She looked into her mirror assessing her look. She smiled brightly; for the first time looking at herself she actually felt like she could say she looked beautiful. She let her hand glide over the lipstick red fabric of her dress. She felt so pretty, so beautiful, so...sexy, even. For the first time in her life, Betty Suarez felt hot.

The style of the dress she chose to wear was more resemblant of her sister's style; it fit snugly around her curves, was a vibrant color, and was also a bit shorter than she was used to wearing. But she felt so exotic, so alive. She was beginning to understand the whole...'fashion' thing. What made her really love the dress was the beaded flower detailing at the back and front neckline.

She had let her sister do her hair, and Betty loved it. She didn't know the type of hairstyle it was but it resembled a more tousled bun held by bobby pins; Hilda had let out a few strands of hair to the side of her face. Her sister told her that men loved it when hair was in a woman's face so they had an excuse to touch your face. Betty giggled at that, but let her sister do whatever. The way Hilda had done her eye makeup convinced her to use those contacts that she had always dreaded wearing, also. Tonight Betty was trying something different.

She was almost a completely different person. It was strange that being, the possibility of being with Daniel, made her want to look her best. She tried not to bite her lip so she didn't mess up the lipstick she was wearing. She looked to her shoes, those really awesome red heels that Amanda picked out for her. Christina had told her to keep them, and that those shoes would be her 'swag'. Betty inwardly squealed when Christina let her have those shoes. She was so shocked with her own excitement over shoes she had felt like Amanda.

She really owed her. If Amanda hadn't helped her and, she realized, helped Daniel, they wouldn't be meeting like this. She let out a breath and smiled. She was actually going on a date with Daniel.

As Betty rushed down the stairs eager to meet with Daniel at 'their bridge' she felt so much happiness, the smile on her face was practically a silly grin. And she knew it was when Hilda had seen her rush down and said "Oh my God, look at you!" Her sister had an equally bright grin on her face "You're so happy. So, you have a date with Daniel, huh?"

Betty bit her lip to somewhat attempt to hide the ridiculous smile on her face, but that failed. Her sister laughed "I've never seen you this happy!" Hilda pulled her close and turned her to admire her dress "and you look so beautiful, Betty, aw"

Betty smiled looking at her sister feeling beautiful. She'd never felt this way before. And that feeling was fueled when she heard her fashionable nephew squeal "Oh my god Aunt Betty! You look fantastic! Daniel is so going to freak! You look hot!"

Betty blushed; she started to feel her heart race again at the thought of seeing Daniel at their bridge. When he had suggested meeting there, it completely shocked her that that place meant something to him all this time. She had recorded that as one of the best nights of her life up until her birthday. She didn't think that Daniel could have felt the same way.

She let out a sigh and sank back against the wall, her heart was skipping; her smile was spreading.

"Oh gawd, mami, I've never seen you this way" her sister commented.

Betty couldn't help but bite her lip "mhm"

Justin added "I so knew you were in love, AB!"

Betty was in her own dreamland now, as she responded "uh-huh"

Justin and Hilda looked to each other and snickered. Hilda smiled and pulled Justin closer to wrap her arm around him, a gesture to acknowledge their knowing all along the depth of Betty and Daniel's connection to each other.

"Mijaaa, you look so beautiful" her father said as he walked into the room to see her.

Betty looked to her father feeling her cheeks redden "Hm" her ability to speak had suddenly completely vanished. Hilda and Justin laughed "Oh my God, you are nuts about him" Hilda said causing her sister to blush, while she simply nodded and mumbled "mhm"

They all laughed causing her to blush even further. "I...I should go"

Justin squealed in happiness "Eek! I'm so excited! Daniel Meade is dating my aunt Betty! This is just the best! I knew it!"

"I'm still in shock he dumped Renee in front of everyone" Hilda stated.

Betty looked to her sister and nodded, seeming to get back her sense of reality "yeah, that was um...really crazy"

"I am SO happy you finally kicked Henry to the curb AB! He was so not good for you!" Justin stated.

Her father laughed "I would have to agree with that. Daniel is a much better man. Sure, he has had some...bad times"

Betty bit her lip to suppress her giggle "but, he cares for you, and makes you happy, and that makes me happy"

Betty felt her eyes blur "thank you, Papi" she hugged him tight.

After she put on the new black jacket she bought earlier today, she said bye to her family. "Ok, bye guys. Thank you so much for...for being my family. I love you!" she hugged each of them tightly, feeling so lucky to have a family that was so understanding and happy for her.

As she walked out of her house, she took out her phone and saw a text. She opened to see that it was from Daniel nearly half an hour ago.

_I can't wait to see you_

She smiled and sent a text back

_I just left my house. I can't wait to see you, either._

* * *

Daniel had been in his fair share of bad situations, but none of them were remotely as bad as the one he was in currently. He looked to his phone that had fallen out of his jacket pocket feeling panic when he saw it light up with Betty on his screen. _Crap!_

He just hoped Renee wouldn't see it. God, he prayed she wouldn't see it. She would really 'have a fit'.

He tugged on the handcuffs that braced him trying to figure out how to get out of this. He knew that when he broke up with Renee it was going to be bad; he did not expect it to be this bad.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoy! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Feel the Heat Post Something Sweet**

**For entertainment only! :P**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Burning Up**

_One hour ago..._

By the time Daniel left MODE he had felt such relief that the work day was over and that he could be with Betty at their special spot.

He knew it was crazy. He had been around her at work all day, but that was where he wanted to be, with Betty. On his way home to get ready for their date, he made a quick stop to pick up something special for Betty. Just thinking about her made him smile. He couldn't wait to see her, her beautiful bright smile, those charming eyes, her heart-lifting laugh.

He still felt a little nervous about Renee. Ever since he dumped her, he got a bad feeling. He tried not to think about it and just focus on work. He worried more about Betty, and what would happen if Renee was to find out about them. It was very obvious from the beginning that Renee didn't like Betty and felt threatened by her.

Hell, there was really no other woman who could ever take the place of Betty for him. She held a special place in his life, his heart. He smiled eager to finally see her, just them, being together, without others to tease them or annoy them or judge them, just together.

He sent a text to Betty when he reached his apartment. He really couldn't wait to see her. He felt like seeing her would calm him down. He wasn't sure why but he was incredibly nervous.

When he unlocked and opened the door his eyes went wide. His entire apartment was filled with burning candles. What the hell?

He walked through cautiously, and when he walked in his room his eyes went wide "Amanda!" She was tied up in chair with a thick rope around her hands and legs, a tie around her mouth, and was surrounded by a circle of burning candles. He rushed toward her "God, what happened to you?" he blew out the candles that were in front so he could reach her. He quickly slid the tie down. "Daniel, look out!" she said and before he knew it he felt a hit across his head and blacked out.

As Daniel started to open his eyes, he felt a pounding in his head. God, what the hell happened to him? He didn't seem to notice his surroundings until he tried to lift his hand to his head but was stopped. He looked to his hand to see he was handcuffed to the bed post with millions of burning candles in the room.

God, he felt horrible. Realization hit that he had a phone, but when he was about to reach into his jacket pocket he realized he was no longer wearing his jacket. He looked and saw that it was sitting near a chair. Shit! Chair, Amanda? What happened to Amanda?

Was she here or did he envision her?

"Amandaaa?" he called realizing very quickly that was a bad idea, especially when he saw Renee, the psycho, stroll in.

"Daniel, sh, there's no need to yell, baby. Your little whore is in the other room" she said as she walked in and looked down at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Everyone was right about you, you are crazy!" he said which caused her to glare at him. "I am NOT crazy!"

Daniel was pissed right now "then what the hell is this?" he tugged on the handcuffs to emphasize his point.

She dropped down on her knees and got in his face "Do you think that you can just dump me like that? In front of everyone! Why did you break up with me?" she looked sad and said "I thought you loved me"

Daniel let out a sigh.

"SHUT UP!" she shouted; he hadn't even said anything. "Were you cheating on me? Is it that whore!? Is it BETSY?"

He remained silent which seemed to piss her off.

ANSWER ME!" she screamed.

"You. Are. Insane." He said very simply. She got up letting out an agitated sigh. He watched her as she paced the room. God, how was he going to get out of here? He hoped Amanda was ok. He looked to his jacket again; he could see his phone peeking out of the pocket.

"D, Daniel!" he heard Amanda call. "Amanda, are you ok?" he shouted back, but was quickly smacked across the face "Shut up!"

"Now, I have to go shut up your other whore!" she said before she walked out. Shit! What the hell could he do? He tugged on the handcuffs again, but harder. Shit!

"You crazy bitch!" he heard Amanda yell, then heard a smack, and followed, by what sounded like a kick.

He heard his phone beep and then light up. When he saw the picture of Betty on his screen, his heart dropped. God, he hoped Renee wouldn't see. She would probably kill him. Or...worse, hurt Betty.

She came back in several minutes later and looked all flustered. He couldn't hide his smirk. It looked like Amanda put up a good fight. Renee seemed to have a cut on the side of her head. She came down beside him and said "Can we start over?" her voice was oddly calm; she sounded like a different person.

Dammit, why did he always have to be with crazy women?!

She placed her hand to his chest. He tried not to panic and remain as calm as possible, but hell he was freaked out. "I love you, Daniel."

He let out a sigh. "Renee, look, I, I can't be with you" he tried to say it gently.

She looked like she was hit in the face. "Why the hell not?"

He felt agitated again, "I can't be with someone who calls me every five seconds wondering where I am because she thinks I'm having affairs! There is no trust! and... Look what you did to me" he tugged on his handcuffs again "and my friends. I'm not sleeping with any of them!"

"I love you"

"I don't love you." He said back

She shot up "Then you can burn!"

His eyes went wide in fear. His phone let out a beep and lit up. God, he prayed it wasn't another text from Betty. Renee looked to his jacket to see where his phone was and looked back to him "Is that another bitch of yours?" she asked before she reached for the jacket, when out of nowhere she was hit with a racket.

"Amanda!" Daniel never felt so happy to see her in his life.

"You called" she said with a smirk. Her hair was a tousled mess, she had a few cuts on her face, but smiled at him. In a matter of a second, she is yanked by her leg "ARRRH" Renee growled

"You psycho bitch!" Amanda pulled her hair. Somehow, Renee magically revealed a knife and slashed at Amanda, grazing her arm "Ahhh!"

"Amanda! Shit!" Daniel never felt so helpless. Dammit, he needed to get loose.

"Daniel, the key, it's beside you" Amanda said trying to kick Renee off her. Daniel looked around him and saw the key. Crap, how was he going to reach it?

Amanda had her hand around Renee's wrist to stop her from slashing at her again. She pushed her hand back and the knife slid out of her hand into a few candles knocking them down. Quickly, the curtains began to catch on fire "Oh hell!" Daniel exclaimed.

They all hear a loud crash, and sounds of people, and very apparent Wilhelmina call "Daniel?"

A few firemen rushed in the room extinguishing the fire and the candles, one of them pulled Renee off of Amanda. Amanda quickly got the key and got him out. He wrapped his arms around her "Are you ok?" she nodded silently.

Several minutes later, they are sitting outside the apartment as the police take away Renee, and Wilhelmina surprises them yet again. She came up to them. "I am sorry, Daniel"

He looked to her "how did you know?"

"I warned you about her" she looked down the hallway for a moment, then looked to them again "Glad you're ok"

Both Daniel and Amanda looked at her in surprise. As everyone left, Amanda placed her head against his shoulder letting out a breath.

He placed his arm around her "Are you ok?"

She nodded against him "Mhm..."

"How did you end up here?" he asked curiously. "I, I followed her here. She looked...weird. Like she was going to do something"

"Look, I have to meet Betty. Are you going to be ok? Do you have somewhere safe to go?"

She nodded "I can...stay with Marc"

"Ok, that's good, but don't say anything to him."

"You're not going to tell Betty?"

"No"

"but"

"No, look, I need you to promise me you won't tell her"

"but"

Daniel shifted to look at her "Please"

Amanda nodded reluctantly "ok"

Daniel called the town car for Amanda, and a cab for himself "Call me if you need anything"

She nodded and got in the car. Daniel let out a deep breath, his heart racing as the events of the night flooded him. He looked to his watch, Crap! He was so late! He really hoped Betty would still be there. Dammit!

* * *

AN: I might be able to have another chapter up tonight :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Feel the Heat Post Something Sweet**

_hiiii here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy! Lots of love! 3 For entertainment only! :P_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Lifted Heart**

Betty looked at the time on her watch and saw that Daniel was late. She was starting to worry. She wasn't sure what to do. Should she just wait a little longer? Should she go to his place? Did something happen to him? With every minute that passed she increasingly began to panic. And it didn't help that she felt uneasy waiting by herself; she wasn't sure why.

She rode the subway plenty of times at night, and had been in some pretty shady places in her life, but she felt paranoid.

Maybe it had to do with Amanda telling her crazy things about Renee. She had practically burst like a fuse when she had come to MODE and then when Daniel broke up with her - in front of everyone- it seemed to take her off guard.

Betty was no idiot; Renee wasn't the type of woman who could just take being dumped; especially in front of a crowd; and especially by Daniel. What if Renee wanted to hurt Daniel? She remembered Christina telling her earlier today that she found out her ex died in a fire. Could Renee have caused it?

Betty had asked Christina to find out more. It was unsettling. Now, she was worried. She paced nervously; she needed a walk.

Daniel couldn't reach Betty fast enough. He needed to see her. He really hoped she was still at the bridge. Stupid psycho Renee! Damn, what was wrong with him? Did he always have to be with horrible women?

As the cab stopped, Daniel practically shot out of the cab, throwing bills at the cabbie as he darted out and started running. He could see the figure of someone walking in his direction. He slowed his pace and when he saw that it was Betty his heart lifted.

She must have sensed him because she looked up at him and when she saw that it was him her smile was practically glimmering as she looked at him. He smiled and ran over instantly engulfing her in a hug, wrapping his arms securely around her, knowing that Betty was his life, his reason for living. She made him come alive and he loved her. He was sure. He was madly and crazy in love with Betty. He held her tighter, causing her to giggle. Oh how, he loved that laugh.

Betty was surprised by Daniel's hug, mainly because it felt as though he was relieved to be hugging her. He was holding onto her tightly. He smelled beautiful. She melted into his hug, closing her eyes getting lost in this sweet perfect hug.

"I'm so so happy to see you" he whispered to her.

She ran her hands softly up his back. "Me too, I was so worried about you. I thought something happened to you, or..." she pulled away looking down "that you changed your mind about me"

He looked sad, but placed his hands around her arms pulling her closer "God no! Of course not, Betty. You have no idea how happy I am to see you." His face had an expression of worry cross him, which she quickly noticed.

"What's wrong? Is everything ok?"

He looked at her and nodded, forcing a smile "Yes, it's nothing to worry about." He said feeling crummy for lying to her. He felt conflicted. Betty was the person he told everything. But this situation was different. It could be a matter of her safety.

He lifted a hand to her face caressing her cheek as he watched her face, then swept some hair away from her face and met her eyes "We're meant to be together, Betty. Nothing is going to stop that from happening" he said in a soft voice.

Betty felt a hint of worry for some reason, but smiled at him. He smiled bigger "You look beautiful. I love your hair like that. It's stunning!"

She bit her lip looking down; the hair that was tucked behind her ear fell over her face. He smiled; the affection he felt for her building as he looked at her. His hand lifted to her face pushing the hair away. Betty's eyes lifted to him and she grinned at him, before she laughed.

He grinned "what?"

She shook her head "It's just something my sister said."

He seemed interested "Do tell"

Betty felt so relieved, so happy to see Daniel in front of her. He was really here. They were on a date? An official date

She felt butterflies, and bit her lip taking his tie in her hand and pulled him just a bit closer. "She said men loved it when hair was in a woman's face so they had an excuse to touch their face." She said unable to hide her grin that her sister was right. He chuckled, and let out a content sigh.

Her eyes were practically glimmering as she looked at him. It made his pulse quicken. He lifted her hand, encasing it in both of his and held her hand to his chest as he looked in her eyes.

Betty felt her heart skip. The look in his eyes was so magnetizing. She was amazed that he was looking at her that way.

Betty moved closer into him, and when Daniel thought she was about to kiss him, she whispered "Don't be mad, okay"

He looked at her strangely "About what?"

She pulled him closer "I think someone is following me" she whispered more quietly

"What?" he said loudly.

She looked at his eyes "I don't know for certain; it's just this feeling I've had all night."

Daniel began to panic. Did Renee have someone following Betty? Shit! Now, he wasn't sure what to do. Should he tell Betty what happened? He held her face and looked in her eyes; it was obvious that she could see his worry.

"Let's get somewhere safe" he said holding her to him for a moment.

Betty was the type of girl who could take care of herself, and always relied on herself, but having Daniel hug her the way he was gave her such peace. She never realized how much she loved Daniel's hugs. It was one thing when she hugged him, but when he hugged her it always felt as though he was giving her everything; as if he was protecting her.

"Come on" when he let his arms down, he took her hand in his grasping it tightly. She looked at his face as they began to walk.

After several minutes of walking, they walked across the street; Betty took a quick glance back and saw that someone was, indeed, following them. It was hard to tell who it was, because of the dark, but Betty looked to Daniel and said "there is definitely someone following us" she said as quietly as she could.

Daniel knew that he had to tell Betty what happened, sooner than later. They walked up the street and were nearing an ice cream shop.

They could both hear the footsteps several feet behind them. Betty's heartbeat was quickly escalating. When Daniel slowed his pace, Betty realized what he was doing and before she had a chance to stop him, he turned and pushed the stranger into the wall and pinned him up by his jacket, people nearby gasped in shock.

"Daniel!"

Betty came over and when she saw who he had pinned against the wall, her eyes went wide "Henry?!"

"What the hell are you doing following, Betty? HUH?!" Daniel pushed him against the wall rougher.  
"Tell me!"

Betty placed her hand on Daniel's arm "Daniel, let him go"

Daniel had daggers in his eyes as he looked at Henry; still holding him up. She saw that he wasn't going to let go of Henry until they got answers.

"Henry, you've been following me? Why?"

"You were cheating on me! Having an affair with _him_?" he asked and before he knew it he was punched across the jaw. "Agh!" Henry lifted his hand to his jaw.

Despite Betty's anger at Henry's accusation, she placed her hand on Daniel's and said "Daniel, stop" she told him calmly. "Betty, he's a damn asshole! Thinking you were cheating on him. He's the bastard that slept with another woman!"

"I know. Henry, I never cheated on you. You're the one who got some other woman pregnant. I can't believe you've been stalking me! I thought I was in danger!"

Daniel looked at her "Betty, you might be! We don't know what the hell he could have done!"

"I would never hurt, Betty. I love her!" Henry defended himself. "Shut up!" Daniel told him, still looking to Betty. "Betty, this is not right."

Betty placed her hand on Daniel's, her silent way of telling him to let go of Henry. Daniel let out a frustrated breath and let him go haphazardly, causing Henry to lose his balance a bit and fall back against the wall

Betty looked to him "Explain yourself"

Henry lifted his glasses up and stood up straighter "I just...I went to your house to talk to you. I wanted to...to. I love you, Betty."

Daniel rolled his eyes and Betty folded her arms across her chest. He continued "I saw you walk out of your house and you looked...you looked incredible. It sort of threw me off. I just...you were obviously going somewhere, so I uh...I followed you. I didn't mean to scare you. I just..." he sighed.

Betty and Daniel were both looking at him with their arms crossed over their chest, angry and annoyed looks in their eyes.

"Sorry"

"You better be!" Daniel threatened. Henry looked to him and then to Betty.

Betty was livid. She couldn't believe someone that she had trusted was so untrusting and ridiculous and had stalked her. "I never cheated on you. You're the one who messed up! And I...well, I was stupid. I shouldn't have dated you knowing you were going to leave me. And well...I um...Daniel and I...we've..." she didn't know how to say what she wanted or felt about her and Daniel, so she sighed and said "we didn't have an affair. This is our first date"

"Which you ruined!" Daniel blurted out. Betty bit her lip to stop her smile from spreading. She secretly loved it when Daniel was jealous and protective of her. Betty walked up to Henry and said "Don't ever follow me again"

He nodded "I'm sorry, Betty. So...we're...really broken up?" he said in a surprised tone.

"Are you fucking kidding me? "Daniel looked at him like he was an idiot. "You fucking STALKED her! What the hell do _you_ THINK, smartass? I should fire you for harassment!"

Betty bit her lip, trying her hardest not to laugh. She knew she should be more upset, but Daniel was...something else. He made her smile. Henry looked to her, expecting her to answer. Why did he think her response was going to be any different?

"Henry! Yes, what do you think? We're definitely broken up! Besides, you have plenty to worry about. Go be with Charlie. She's the mother of your child, for goodness sake." She realized how stupid she'd been "And I was an idiot to be with you."

He looked defeated. Daniel looked to Betty "Can he leave now? I'm sick of looking at him! Can I fire him?"

She shook her head, trying not to smile. Daniel let out a tense breath trying to keep it together. Betty looked to Henry "Henry, you should go. Get home safely" He nodded and quickly left.

Daniel was looking at her in disbelief "Betty, are you freaking serious? He was just stalking you and you tell him to get home safely?" he looked to her and she was just looking at him, her eyes unshielded by glasses, the warmth he could see in them, and just how amazing she was made him smile "You're insane. Only you can be so nice to someone. What am I going to do with you, huh?" he said, his tone hinting with humor.

She smiled at him, and bit her lip staring at him. She was amazed that Daniel was so protective of her. Reflecting back, it was totally hot what he did. She walked up to him and looked into his eyes "I didn't know you could be so...threatening." she said with her eyebrow raised.

He grinned "Well, yeah, I had to protect my girl."

She blushed "Your girl?"

He grinned brighter "You're Daniel's girl, and don't you forget it!"

She bit her lip, as she was about to kiss him, Daniel held her by her shoulders and looked at her "Betty, wait, I have to tell you something."

She looked at him in confusion "Oh...ok?"

He took her hand and sat her down at a table outside the ice cream shop. He held her hand and sighed deeply. Daniel wanted more than anything to be with Betty, but he felt worried that might cause her harm. He could never live if something happened to her. He would surely die. She was his whole world and he knew he would give anything to keep her in it. Including, giving away his heart.

"Listen to me, Betty." He let out a tense breath, feeling anxious "God, maybe we should keep us seeing each other a secret" he said, hoping that could be an alternative, except the light in her eyes faded and she looked hurt at his suggestion.

Betty felt her heart plummet. Daniel probably realized how crazy it was for them to be together. He held her face, but she refused to look at him.

"Please don't look like that, Betty. This has nothing to do with how I feel about you. This is a matter of your safety. I don't want anything to happen to you" he realized his slip. There was no going back. He was going to have to tell her what happened.

Her eyes met his, looking at him curiously. "My safety? Why would something happen to me?" she took a pause in thought and said "Daniel, what happened tonight? Was that why you were late? Did something happen to you? Please tell me. Whatever it is you think you can handle by yourself or think you're protecting me from, I'm sure together we can handle it better."

She placed her hand to his face. "Please, tell me. You know we're better as a team." She looked into his eyes hoping to convince him to tell her what happened.

She was trying to remain calm, but was worried. He lifted his hand to place over hers and gave her a small smile and said what neither of them expected.

"I love you"

* * *

AN: =) 3 hugs


	7. Chapter 7

**Feel the Heat post Something Sweet**

_Hiiii! hope you enjoy! here is the next part! Lots of loveee _

_For entertainment onlyyy! :D_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Salvaging the Night**

Betty stared at Daniel in shock; she was speechless. Did Daniel Meade really just say he loved her? Daniel Meade said 'I love you' to HER! Betty!

Daniel tried to play it off, by quickly saying "Renee was at my place! She had candles burning everywhere. She tied up Amanda! She's freaking insane. She handcuffed me to, to, to my uh...Betty?" Daniel realized that Betty was simply staring at him. He was growing worried. Was she completely freaked out?

"I know it's crazy! She is totally psycho! I uh... she, she...she nearly lit my place on fire. My room is uh... burned. Uh...she came at Amanda with a fucking knife. Amanda was great though, she held up a...fight, uh...Betty?"

Betty felt like she was under a spell, unable to speak or move. What was wrong with her? She should say something. She was overwhelmed with all that he told her, but there was only one thing on her mind and all she could manage was "You love me?"

He shrugged as if that was the least important thing he told her and said "yeah. She uh...god, she is nuts, Betty. I was so worried when you text me. I knew if she saw that it was from you she would have gone ballistic!"

Betty watched him tell her what happened in awe, but could only think about him saying the 'L' word to her.

"I was freaking out. Honestly, I've never been so scared in my life. And when she almost grabbed the phone when you text me back, I nearly died. All I could think about was what she could do to you. I would die if something happened to you. I-"

Betty smiled and said "I love you" as she stared at him.

Daniel didn't seem to register what she said and kept explaining what happened. "I honestly thought since I hadn't responded to you in a while you would have come to my place. And then when Amanda and I heard the door crash in, I had thought it was you, but when I saw that it was Wilhelmina, I felt relieved. I, wait? Did you say..." he smiled "you love me?"

She laughed "took you a minute, huh?"

He grinned "you love me?"

She bit her lip, looking into his eyes and nodded. "You love _me_?" she asked, her eyes shining as she looked at him.

He nodded a bright smile on his face and said "God Betty, I am over the bridge, stars, and moon in love with you. I love you. I can't stop thinking about you. My heart has been running around inside me all day thinking about you and how beautiful, and pretty and gorgeous and mh-" he was cut off by Betty grabbing him by his jacket and meeting his lips in a deep - freaking hot - kiss; he lifted his hands to her face pulling her closer.

Betty pulled him even closer, a hand of hers slid up to his face and through his hair and hell, he'd never had someone kiss him so passionately before. He felt as though she was giving him life. His heart was pounding, and he knew that she was his everything.

She was electrifyingly beautiful. When she left his lips, she kept her hand resting on his face; her eyes were still closed taking in the moment as she tried to regain her breath.

He took her in, feeling completely overcome with affection for her. She looked so mesmerizing. The light from the nearby streetlamp casting a radiant glow along her face, the way her eyes were closed, those soft, full lips, and the way her hair was done drove him wild. Just as she opened her eyes, he tilted her chin up and captured her lips in another kiss, taking her completely by surprise.

She was so incredibly beautiful. How the hell did it take him so long to see Betty? He owed Amanda so much more than a thank you. She not only made him see who he so obviously lived for, but she saved his life.

Betty could not explain how she felt at this perfect incredible moment. Hearing Daniel say how much he loved her and all of those incredible sweet beautiful things gave her an indescribable feeling. All she knew was that she had never felt this way before: so happy and beautiful and loved.

She loved him, _too_. And oh goodness the way he made her feel when he kissed her ignited her soul. She had never felt so incredible before. She felt as though she was flying and he was lifting her up. It made her heart flutter, and tears inevitably filled her eyes at the intensity of emotions coursing through her.

Daniel held her face in both of his hands as he left her lips. When she opened her eyes to see his handsome face and those intoxicating eyes of his, she was in a daze. She laughed softly and in a breathless voice said "wow"

He grinned "I should say that about you. You're so incredible. I am completely enamored by you."

Betty bit her lip, trying not to tear up, but he was just making her feel so beautiful.

"You ok?" he saw that she was choked up. She nodded and said "mhm...I just love you"

He smiled, that Daniel smile she loved seeing. The smile he seemed to reserve specially for her. "I love you, too, Betty."

They both stared at each other for a moment, getting lost in one another. After a minute or two, Daniel took her hand in his and said "Look, Betty, I know we've both been through hell tonight with that damn idiot stalking you and Renee nearly killing me and Amanda. uh...think we can still salvage this date?"

She nodded with a smile "Oh yes, please, let's"

He grinned, "Great." He pulled her up with him, and placed his arm around her waist bringing her closer to him "You're so breath-taking. I'm so happy we're together." He said as he looked in her eyes. She was entirely swept by him. She was in awe that this was happening. She lifted her hands to his face to meet his lips in a sweet kiss.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoy! Next part up soon! :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Feel the Heat**

_For entertainment only! :P I hope you enjoy! :D_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Love Charm**

When Daniel parted from Betty's kiss he couldn't help the possibly goofy-looking smile on his face. Betty bit her lip, a blush coloring her cheeks. She was so adorable. He grinned "You are way too adorable."

She looked down. It seemed she wasn't happy with his compliment. He tilted her chin up to make her look at him again "What? Did I say something wrong?"

She sighed and let go of him. "No. We should get going" she began to walk, but he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back to him "Hey, what happened? Please tell me."

She let out another sigh, but looked down, avoiding his eyes. "I'm never going to be beautiful, or hot or sexy. I'm just your adorable Betty"

He grinned and held her face. She lifted her eyes to him.

"Are you joking right now? Betty, didn't you hear me a minute ago? Isn't that why you kissed me? I told you how beautiful and pretty and gorgeous I think you are. You're so stunning. You have to know I mean all that. I wouldn't say it if it weren't true. I love you."

She looked at him with a small smile. He smiled "I said you were adorable because when you blush it is the sweetest reaction from you. It just...it makes me smile. I can bet you that you are wearing a sexy dress underneath this jacket. I'm just dying to see you completely"

She smirked "How do you know?"

He smirked "I'm a man. I can tell. And, well, I do work at a fashion magazine, Betty. It's a gift."

She giggled "right"

"I'm going to prove you are hot one way or another." He grinned making it obvious that he was checking her out.

She blushed and grabbed his hand "come on, you have to tell me what happened with psycho."

He groaned "God, again?"

She blushed "Well, I uh...I was very distracted before. All I heard was love and everything else sort of faded away." She said trying not to glance at him, feeling embarrassed. He grinned "Yeah" he sighed

Betty bit her lip, glancing at him quickly. He looked to her with a grin, and squeezed her hand warmly. She blushed, but tried to get back to reality "so, um...is Amanda ok?"

He nodded "Yeah, man, I feel so bad. I just...I wish I could have helped more. I..." Betty could see he was feeling upset about what happened, possibly just now realizing the danger they were in.

"I'm so glad you're ok. I don't know what I'd do with you" she said trying to fight back tears she felt wanting to surface.

He stopped walking. She looked to him, seeing the concerned look in his eyes. She moved closer and wrapped her arms around him. "We'll get through this. I'm glad you told me. We can do anything together"

Daniel pulled her in closer to him "I love you" he said, his voice and his declaration making her heart lift once more. Even though he already voiced that he loved her, hearing it again still had an effect on her.

"I love_ you_"

He moved back and smiled at her "It feels so amazing hearing you say that back."

She bit her lip, trying to suppress her giggle at his happiness. He grinned, but asked "Are you hungry?"

She nodded "Yes, I'm starving. I've been too excited since this afternoon to eat anything" she said blushing as she remembered their heated kisses in his office, and his suggestion to break up with their- 'crazies'- to be together.

He grinned "I'm so happy to be with you" he said causing her stomach to flip. Why was he so sweet? It wasn't fair, especially when he was looking so hot tonight. The navy dress shirt and the grey jacket he was wearing were making his eyes this light blue color. She felt like she was looking into the sky.

And not only did he look so handsome, he nearly beat up someone to protect her, even though it was just silly Henry. Seeing him defend her the way he did was so sexy. She looked to him and smiled unknowingly letting out a sigh, which caused him to chuckle. "You're seriously cute." He said looking to her.

She blushed crimson.

Ten minutes later they were being seated in a private section of the restaurant Daniel decided to take her to. She was so excited when she saw that it was a Thai restaurant. When they were led to their table, Betty surprised Daniel by grabbing his hand just as he was about to sit down and pulled him to her meeting his lips with a kiss.

When she moved back, he looked at her with a goofy grin "What was that for?"

She grinned back "You know I love Thai food, Daniel. I'm so excited. I've never been here before. I've heard it's the best."

He grinned back and placed his hand to her waist pulling her closer to him "You're so..."

She looked at his eyes "Cute?"

He grinned "Well, yeah, but I was going to say charming. Is that better, missy?" he teased. She giggled pushing his shoulder playfully "Yes. I think you're charming, too"

He slipped his arm around her waist more and lifted his hand to the collar of her jacket "Can I take your jacket, now?"

She giggled "You just want to see my dress"

He nodded with a smirk as he let go of her "You know it. Now, hand it over!" he held his arm out. She giggled shaking her head, but decided to mess with him a bit. She slowly undid one button a time keeping her eyes on him.

His gaze was so electrifying. She felt as though her heartbeat was skipping with each button she released. When she was halfway, she bit her lip, pulling her jacket open just a little bit before she went to the next button.

Daniel could not get over how damn sexy Betty was. How the hell could she think she wasn't hot, because at this very moment, she was smoldering. How she opened her jacket teasingly, and the way she was biting her pouty lip was so sexy. He wanted to take those hot lips and give her a dizzying kiss; that is just how she was making him feel right now.

He tried to stay composed and said "You're such a tease."

Betty smirked as she undid the last button; he was obviously enjoying her 'teasing'. She couldn't believe that she was even attempting to be sexy. Strangely, she_ felt_ sexy. The way his eyes took her in intoxicated her. She pulled the jacket open and took it off, as gracefully as she could muster.

As she did, his eyes practically devoured her body. She felt shivers at the scintillating look in his eyes. She felt as though his eyes were kissing her skin. She could feel the heat from the path of his gaze as it traveled down. He was making her feel so hot, in more ways than one.

Daniel was internally overheating as he took in Betty and how incredibly freaking hot she looked in the body-hugging, very flattering, sexy red dress she was rocking. As she placed her jacket over his arm, he was momentarily rendered speechless.

Daniel was snapped out of the awestruck spell he was put under, when the waiter said "hello" as he walked back in their area. Daniel let out a breath, while Betty bit her lip as a blush colored her really pretty face. Daniel may have been snapped out of the spell, but was very quickly caught in another one by the charmer who slid into the booth at their table.

"Ehem? Uh...I'll come back" the waiter said, leaving quickly. Daniel stood motionless staring at Betty, who was biting her lip. He was sure she was just as flustered as he felt. "Daniel, um...are you uh...ok?" she said unable to keep from blushing.

He nodded "Uh...wow, woman, you are the hottest woman on this earth"

She looked at him in surprise. He seemed to regain his sense of consciousness, and grinned "I knew you looked hot. I could tell just from your hairstyle and your makeup." He said causing her to look at him with even more surprise.

He placed the jacket down, and walked toward her. Betty's heart was beating so fast. She couldn't keep up with it. And before she knew it Daniel had leaned over her and captured her lips in a hot kiss. She lifted her arm around his midsection pulling him closer, which caused him to lose his balance and fall over her in the booth. She giggled, feeling her cheeks flush, especially when he growled into her ear before he placed a kiss to her neck and cheek.

She giggled again "Daanieel, stop"

He laughed and sat up pulling her up with him "You're so sexy, Betty. God, where have you been hiding?"

She blushed looking down. He placed his hand to her cheek gently, making her look to him. "I, I don't know. I guess...I just always thought I was ugly. I never felt beautiful before. Until...well, you"

He smiled at her in the most heartwarming way. She bit her lip, feeling her eyes start to tear up. "You've always made me feel special in some way. I just never thought I would be beautiful enough for you"

He looked sad when she said that. "Betty, you're more than beautiful. I, part of me always felt this connection to you, like we were meant to be in each other's lives somehow. I didn't realize till very recently that it's more than that, that I love you. I'm the one that isn't enough for you. I think you're too good for me, honestly."

She smiled "the waiter's coming back."

He rolled his eyes "Ok, we should eat. I love you" he kissed her cheek before he got up and sat across from her.

As the waiter came back and told to them about specials, Betty was lost in her own world thinking about how amazing Daniel was. She was still in awe that she was on a date. With Daniel. Her Daniel.

* * *

AN :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Feel the Heat**

_AN: so Holy moly, this chapter is a lot longer than I thought it was, but lol I honestly didn't want to break the flow of it. So yea, I hope you enjoy! _

_for entertainment only :P_

* * *

**Chapter 9:** **A Bridge and a Butterfly**

Betty snuck a glance at Daniel. Ever since they stopped talking about the craziness that is Renee, there was this silence between them as they ate their delicious food. It was obvious to her that Daniel could not take his eyes off her; it was very flattering and yet a little flustering. Her heart was fluttering about every time she peeked at him to catch him watching her. Those eyes of his were dangerous; it wasn't fair. He was way too sexy and it was starting to drive her crazy.

After several very long minutes of unquestionable silence, Betty broke "Daniel, will you come over here already?!"

Daniel looked at her "huh?"

Betty smirked "You've been staring at me. Sit next to me already before I explode"

Daniel grinned brightly and hopped up from his side and practically pounced on her causing her to laugh and slap his shoulder playfully as he peppered her neck with kisses. "Daniel, come on" she giggled.

He grinned looking at her face "I thought this was why you called me over. So I can tend to you" he wiggled his eyebrows playfully. Betty giggled, unable to keep from blushing "No, what gave you that idea? I just wanted you to sit next to me, that's all. Your eyes are like heat vision or something."

Daniel's grin seemed to be spreading. She blushed under his wolfish gaze. She was sure to lose any semblance of self-restraint by the end of the night.

"So" he looked to her; oh this was much worse she thought to herself. Having him look at her as he was sitting _next to her_? What was she thinking?

She looked at him "So?"

"You're just so gorgeous. I can't help it not to stare at you. I just want to run my hand through your silky sexy hair, and trail my fingers across your cheek, and tug on your bottom lip as I kiss you" he said in sensual voice that made her stomach flip, and gosh, he was making her breathless as she imagined him doing exactly that.

She took a nervous gulp and let his name out in a low breathless voice; saying his name that way must have turned him on because his lips were on hers in an instant making her heart erupt in her chest. Oh, his lips, they were perfect. His kisses were like launch codes that went straight to her soul causing her to want to be completely immersed in this beautiful man's love. She couldn't fathom the love and passion she felt from him; her Daniel.

She placed her hands to his face and parted from his lips desperately trying to catch her breath as she let her forehead rest against his. He seemed to be lost in her. He said her name in the sexiest raspy earth-splitting voice. "Bettyy"

Betty bit her lip to try to keep it together. She was very close to imploding from his love and attention. "Daniel?" she managed to say despite how badly her heart was racing. He let out a shaky breath as he said "yeah?"

Betty paused to catch her breath feeling flustered; he began to trail light kisses across her cheek that were unleashing a wave of melting tingles down her body. "I uh...wow, um...I mean, uh..." she moved back from him realizing them being so close was not helping her train of thought. "I was saying uh...I've been thinking...we should...do something for Amanda"

Daniel nodded absently, still in the fog of their overpowering passion. She hooked her arm through his and looked at his eyes. He seemed to come back down to earth and smiled at her in a most endearing way. He nodded again, but this time fully grasping the suggestion. "Actually, I've been thinking that, too."

Betty smiled looking at his eyes "we wouldn't be together if it weren't for her" she said feeling the butterflies. He nodded returning a smile "She's like our Fairy Godmother or something" he said with a smirk. Betty giggled

He laughed "this just proves that we're perfect for each other."

She looked at him, still surprised that this was all really happening between them. Daniel smiled and added "We are always on the same wavelength, in some way or another" he said with a chuckle.

She giggled staring at him. Daniel looked into her eyes, those eyes of his touching her heart. "Come on, I want to take you somewhere" he said as he got up and held his hand out for her.

"Ok" as she placed her hand in his, he said "unless you wanted to get dessert"

As Betty got up from the booth, she met his eyes and smirked at him "Why would I need dessert when I have you?"

He grinned at her causing her to smile bigger. He laughed - his laugh just doing something to her heart -and leaned toward her, his lips teasing her ear as he whispered "I promise I won't disappoint. I'll be plenty sweet" he said, then placed an extended kiss to her neck making her laugh "Daniel" she playfully patted his shoulder. "I'll be the best dessert you've ever had" he said and placed a few kisses to her shoulder. She blushed, her heart going crazy inside her. Oh, how was she going to make it? She was going to self-combust.

Daniel grinned as he stepped back to see Betty blushing. She was the cutest, most beautiful, and sexy woman he'd ever been with. "You're perfect." He placed a quick kiss to her cheek causing her to blush more. He grinned "Come on, we need to get out of here" he said just as he started tugging her along, but she grabbed his arm "Wait, the bill"

He nodded, and pulled out his wallet, then haphazardly threw several large bills on the table and began to pull her along causing her to laugh. As they left, the waiter thought they were 'dining for free' and tried to stop them, but Daniel kept running with her. When they were a block or two away, Betty slapped his arm "Daniel! I can't believe you did that. They thought we were stealing."

He smirked "Yeah, but we didn't, sweetie. There's probably enough money on that table for three dinner dates. Besides, I very distinctly remember hearing your laugh as we ran out, am I right?" He said with a grin, which caused her to blush. He shook his head "Now, come on, honey, I really want to take you somewhere." He said as he walked with her.

Betty bit her lip as they walked, feeling butterflies at his use of endearment. He must have not noticed, but she sure did. Very abruptly, she stopped in front of him and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer and kissed her back. Oh, his lips were heavenly. It should be illegal to kiss as good as him. Just as he stopped his kiss, she placed another kiss to his lips quickly before stepping back.

He looked at her with this almost smug look. "Not that I'm completely flattered by your spontaneous kissing, Betty, but what was that for?"

She bit her lip, unable to keep from blushing as she reheard the terms of endearment in her head. He grinned "Come on, tell me"

She lifted her hand to his shoulder running her hand along to feel the fabric, more so as a distraction "You called me sweetie, and honey"

When she looked to him, he was smiling brightly. She giggled.

"You're freaking adorable. I am so in love with you" he said before he took her face in his hands and kissed her again. His sweet kiss made her heart flutter.

Daniel had never felt so happy to be with anyone in his entire life. Betty not only made him laugh and smile, she was incredibly beautiful and stunning. He couldn't get over how perfect she looked this evening. It really was as if Amanda were their special Fairy Godmother. Who knew that all Betty needed was a little fashion consulting from Amanda, and a boost in confidence from, well, from him.

He grinned as he moved back, especially when he saw the dazed look in her eyes. She bit her lip as she looked at him. Betty's heart was in a blissful state of complete perfection. Daniel telling her that he was so in love with her made her heart melt like ice cream on a hot blazing summer day. She felt like her heart was made up of leaves and they were soaring away in the wind from his kiss.

Seeing those dazzling eyes of his caused her heart to skip. "I have something for you, but I want to take you somewhere special." He took her hand and started walking with her. Several minutes and a cab ride later they were dropped off at a section of Central Park.

When they got out Daniel looked to her with a small smile before he took her hand in his. They strolled through for some time and when Daniel stopped walking with her, they were in the middle of a bridge that was over a moon-reflecting lake.

Daniel took her hands in his "Betty, I'm sorry we couldn't really hang out at our bridge tonight; I had wanted to give you my gift there, because, well, that bridge is really special to me, and...So are you"

Betty's eyes shined as she listened to him. Take it to Daniel to be romantic.

One would think she should know that Daniel was a Romeo from all the tabloids, news and her own personal experience in being his assistant and friend. She'd seen how sweet and romantic he was when he was with his 'girlfriends'.

But this was different; she was actually on the receiving end of his love.

"This will just have to do, though" he said as he started to reach in his jacket pocket. At first her heart jumped out of her chest thinking he was about to propose to her, but when she saw the jewelry box and he opened it to reveal the unbelievably spectacularly beautiful necklace that was inside, her eyes lit up and she gasped in awe.

"Huh! Oh, it's beautiful. It's for me?" she asked in surprise.

He nodded "Yeah!"

She looked at it in admiration as he held it up. The way the moonlight was shining on it and the diamonds were sparkling mesmerized her. "It's breath-taking." She looked to him "It must be so expensive"

He nodded, but shrugged "Well, yeah, it was, but...you're worth it, Betty"

She looked at him in awe, her eyes glistening.

He smiled as he looked at her "I know you love butterflies; I just wanted to get you something special and beautiful to further demonstrate how beautiful I think you are, and show you how special you are to me"

She bit her lip trying not to cry at how exceptionally sweet he was. She had already felt special way before she saw this beautiful necklace. He had no reason to really get it for her, but she thought it was so amazing. The only jewelry she ever got as a gift was her B necklace from her mother.

This was...amazing, and special, because it was from Daniel.

"Can I put it on you?" he asked as he held it up. She nodded and turned around for him. He brought his arms around her and lifted the necklace around her neck, clipping it in the back.

She was the breath-taking one, he thought. She smelled so pretty. And she just looked so incredible tonight. He couldn't stop staring at her. She was beautiful. He placed his hands to her shoulders, placed a soft kiss to her cheek and whispered "You're the breathtaking one, Betty" into her ear before he let her face him again.

Betty looked at Daniel in amazement. She felt butterflies from him. He made her feel so beautiful. She looked to the necklace, lifting her hand to it; a tear slid down her cheek. "It's so beautiful."

The pendant was a silver diamond encrusted butterfly that had open hearts in each wing. It was so extremely pretty.

She looked up at him again, meeting his eyes. He was smiling as he watched her. The look in his eyes made her heart skip. "I love you so much" she said as more tears slid down her face. He stepped closer and took her face in his hands "I love you, Betty. You believe me, don't you?"

She nodded, biting her lip, unable to stop the tears from escaping. "Yes, I do." She raised a hand to his face and pulled him down to kiss him. As soon as their lips touched, Betty felt static. Her lips were tingling; her heart was lifting as Daniel kissed her back holding her close to him. She grabbed him by his belt loops and pulled him closer to her. He let out a sexy groan in response. He was so hot; she wanted him.

Daniel had never felt so damn amazing as he did right now. It was one thing seeing Betty's eyes light up and shine like the bright and sparkling diamonds on the necklace, and to see that pretty luminescent smile of hers, but having her kiss him and hug him in such a sexy way was exceptional.

When she pulled back she placed a kiss to his cheek before stopping by his ear and said "Daniel, is there somewhere we can go?"

He moved back and looked at her with a grin.

She felt her face turn crimson under his gaze. He chuckled "You wanna have sex with me" he stated with a grin wanting to tease her a bit. He loved it when she blushed.

"Daniel!" Betty pushed his arm while blushing.

He grinned "What? Don't be embarrassed. Why wouldn't you? I'm a freaking catch!"

Betty bit her lip trying to suppress a giggle. His smile was beaming as he said "I'm pretty darn adorable"

She giggled, looking at him finding him pretty darn adorable at the moment.

"I'm really sexy. I have killer blue eyes." He grinned widely. She giggled as she listened to him thinking he was completely adorable, and gorgeous, and sexy. He was most definitely a catch. And he loved _her_.

He smirked "I smell nice, don't I?"

She giggled and nodded "You smell incredible. You have gorgeous eyes. And you are totally hot!" she said, the blush a permanent accessory at the moment.

He grinned brightly and placed his arm around her waist and leaned closer to her "Yeah, well, I'm not only all those things. I will make you feel like a queen." He said in his gravely sexy voice that caused a flurry of tingles to run through her body. "You're so gorgeous" he whispered to her.

She felt butterflies from his proximity and what he said to her. He placed his hand to her face, and smiled "If you remember, I also defended your honor. I would fight an army for you"

She looked at him with a sweet smile.

He pulled her to him and looked at her eyes as he lowered his voice "We have something special, Betty. Don't you feel it? Every time I'm with you it just enhances the chemistry and attraction I feel for you. All I want is to be, at least, even standing next to you, being near you, all the time. Your energy completely captivates me." His perfect words and the way his eyes shined as he looked at her hypnotized her.

"And the best reason why we should be together..." he grinned as he said that, but lifted his hand to her cheek causing her heart to start beating rapidly. He could see the affect his words were having on her. He loved her more than anything. He smiled and said "I love you" he leaned closer and placed a small kiss to her lips.

Betty looked at his eyes feeling so much love for him. Of course she wanted him. She loved him. He was incredible. What woman wouldn't want this man? Despite his dangerous sexiness and his charming eyes, he was so sweet and had such a big heart. And she was crazy about him.

However, it was really fun hearing him tell her the reasons why they should be 'together'.

Daniel stared at Betty feeling overcome with the passion he felt for her. She was so stunning. Those eyes of hers shining like the moon and the diamonds on her necklace, that perfect smile, her rosy cheeks, her silky pretty sexy hair, her face, her dress, her everything, he was crazy about her. He placed both of his hands around her waist and held her tighter to him and had his mouth near her ear as he whispered "Come on, Betty. I love you. You love me. Tell me how much you want me" his_ sexy_ voice and his request just did something to her. Betty moved back enough to grab his face and met his lips with a deep kiss. He pulled her closer to him to deepen the kiss. Goodness, she could feel how much he wanted her in his kiss.

She nodded breathlessly as she moved back "Ok, you're right. I want you! God, I want you!" she said before she captured his lips in another fiery kiss.

His hands traveled down the curve in her back and stopped just at her hips as his lips left hers and landed on her neck. "God, Betty, I love you. I want you, too. You're so intoxicating." He said, his voice giving her tingles, his scent completely captivating her, how hot and gorgeous he was broke her self-control; she was to the point of no return.

Daniel was pleasantly surprised, when he felt Betty's hand land on his backside and her lips stop by his ear as she whispered "I'm yours".

He moved back and grinned at her "I knew you wanted me." He laughed "Come on" he took her hand and started running with her.

She laughed finding him so silly and crazy, but the thrill made her stomach flip and her heart started to pound inside her like a beating drum. She couldn't believe this was happening.

Just as they ran out of the park, it started to rain lightly. Daniel stopped and looked to her. She looked at him curiously wondering why he stopped. He simply smiled and pulled her to him to wrap his arms around her, smiling rather brightly.

She looked at him wondering what was going on with him, and then he said "Rain is our good luck"

Betty bit her lip looking at him in admiration; he was so sweet. She looked at those mesmerizing eyes and said "I love you"

He gave her a quick kiss and before she knew it he grabbed her hand and started running with her again. He was a whirlwind of wonder. She didn't know what to expect from him. He surprised her countless times. She couldn't believe she was so lucky to be on the receiving end of his love. He was so sweet and romantic, and hot and sexy, and she was crazy in love with him.

Daniel felt like he was a being hit with a blizzard. The gust of emotions that hit him astounded him. He'd never felt this way before. He was happy, excited, and felt driven by love and passion. The desire he felt for Betty was unlike any other. He'd wanted girls before, but that was more for leisure and momentary satisfaction; it wasn't for love. Because, that it what Betty was and is: love.

As they ran in the rain they were fortunate enough that a hotel was fairly nearby and they didn't have to run in the rain for too long. Despite the short distance, they were dripping wet from the rain as they walked into The Ritz.

Despite the enthralling and extravagant hotel they both just walked into, Betty could not stop thinking about Daniel and how amazing it would be to be with him. She honestly couldn't think of a valid reason not to be with him.

As they got their room, they ran to the stairs to reach the elevators, Betty laughing at Daniel's haste; she felt as though she was in a dream and she was watching everything happen from a distance. When they got in the elevator Daniel grabbed her by the waist pulling her midsection into him and looked at her with this wanting look. She felt her stomach flip.

He ran his hand down the length of her body; making her shudder at his touch, even through her jacket. She felt like her heart was hammering away inside her chest.

Due to the rain her dress clung to her body. She could see that Daniel enjoyed this dress on her. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off her the entire night. That desire-filled look in his eyes did something to her. She'd never had a man look at her that way, as though she was really beautiful.

He smiled brightly at her and said "You're so incredible. You look so hot." As soon as the elevator opened to their floor, Daniel grabbed her hand and quickly pulled her along. She felt this insane rush.

Daniel felt so happy to be with Betty. She was a precious gem that could only be seen or held by those deserving of her. The fact that he was lucky enough to be with her, made it that more special. He wanted her to know how much she changed his world, brought so much light and love into it, and give her that same love.

He felt this inane rush as he looked back at her as they reached their room. She looked way too stunning. The way her hair was clipped, shining and wet, and strands in her face, the thrilled smile gracing those beautiful, perfect lips, and the sparkle in her eyes made his stomach flip. Her laugh snapped him out of his trance "Daniel, come on. It's cold out here" she said with a giggle that warmed his heart.

He grinned and opened the door for her. She walked in and was immediately awe-struck by the grandness of the room. "Wow, this is incredi-" before she could finish her sentence, he turned her and pushed her against the closed door causing her to gasp in surprise as he pinned her hands just above her head. He felt so turned on, thinking about the first time he kissed her in his office.

He felt such a thrill kissing her; those sexy pouty lips, so red and tempting; the dazed look in her eyes. She was so hot.

He was snapped out of his trance, yet again, by her taking his face in her hands and capturing his lips in a deep kiss, taking his breath away. She slipped her hands down his face to his shoulders to push the jacket down from his body. He didn't want to let go of her, even for her to take off his jacket.

Betty had never had someone kiss her the way Daniel kissed her. She felt so intoxicated by him and his kisses. She was a little annoyed that he didn't let go of her hands even so she could remove his jacket, so she decided to tease him.

She stopped kissing him and had her lips next to his ear. "You're sooo _sex-y_, Daniel. I can't wait to touch you" she said in the most sensual voice she could. He let out a shaky breath and his hands loosened around her wrists; she slipped her hands away and brought them to his face and captured his lips a blazing kiss. He groaned and started to remove his own jacket. She inwardly squealed in excitement. Her plan worked.

She let her jacket fall down off her shoulders as they continued to kiss. She kind of wanted to tease him some more, so she placed her hand to his chest and pushed him back. He looked at her with a curious smirk.

She smirked and picked up his jacket from the floor, put it back on and started to walk in the direction of the bedroom. She realized he was still standing by the door. She looked back at him "Aren't you coming?"

He grinned brightly and ran over causing her to laugh, and when he reached her he placed a few playful kisses to her neck making her laugh blissfully. He rather swiftly lifted her in his arms causing her to squeal in surprise. She laughed when he dropped her on the edge of the bed.

Daniel could not be more in love with any woman as he was with Betty. She made him feel amazing, and invigorating. And she was sexy as all hell. He couldn't wait to make love to her, to touch her beautiful skin, to kiss every inch of her body. She was breathtakingly beautiful and hot. He smiled at her as he tossed his tie to the floor.

Betty's heart was hammering away inside her chest. She was in awe that this was happening between them. She couldn't feel more right than to be with Daniel. Seeing him start to unbutton his shirt in this way was so sexy. She couldn't wait to run her hands along his chest. She bit her lip smiling up at him as he unbuttoned his shirt.

The look in his eyes intoxicated her; she felt drunk off his gaze. Daniel had never felt so turned on and enamored in the same moment. But that was Betty. She was uniquely sexy and adorable in one sweet bundle. That smile of hers just made his heart race.

When she started to move up the bed the electrifying look in her eyes and playful smile on her face lit his heart on fire. She lifted her hand up and took a clip out of her hair tossing it somewhere in the room; and holy good God the way her hair fell down her face had to be the sexiest.

"God, you are so damn sexy, Betty." he got on the edge of the bed and as he moved over her he glided his fingers up along her leg making her shudder as her eyes closed in response. He placed a few kisses up her leg, as he continued to glide his hand up her body.

When he was face to face with her, she opened her eyes and those beautiful eyes that met his melted his heart. He smiled and before he knew it she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

Daniel wrapped his arm around her and started to unzip her dress while she was still wearing his jacket. He'd never had someone wear his shirts or jacket before. It was insanely hot to think of her in only his jacket. He ran his other hand up her arm and reached her cheek. She met his eyes and smiled at him, her eyes shining. He could feel her love from her gaze. She was so beautiful.

Betty's heart was thumping about wildly. She couldn't stop it. As she looked into Daniels' beautiful dazzling eyes, she felt so much love and happiness. Daniel was right, they were meant to be together and nothing was going to come in between them.

As Daniel slipped her dress down, her heart jumped crazily in her chest. When his eyes scanned her body, she felt like his eyes were touching her very soul; sending a blazing desire through her.

Daniel looked at Betty in reverence. She was so breathtakingly beautiful. Seeing her beautiful perfect body in the red lacey undergarments and in his jacket made his heart lift, strangely. He still couldn't fathom how he felt both this insane heart-filling love for her, and yet still feel so turned on and hot for her all in the same instant.

He looked at her eyes and smiled at her "You are so so freaking beautiful, Betty. I'm going to worship you" he said in that voice of his.

Betty's heart erupted at Daniel's amazing words. She felt tears fill her eyes; all the love and passion exploding within her as she captured his lips in a kiss.

* * *

an: hope you enjoy :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Feel the Heat post Something Sweet**

**For entertainment only :P**

**This chapter is entirely fluff! lol **

* * *

**Chapter 10: Love Affair**

As Betty stared at Daniel as he was sleeping beside her, she had never felt so content in all her life. It had been about an hour that she woke up and had just watched him sleep. Was it completely strange and absurd for her to feel so much solace in watching him sleep? He looked so...sweet. And he was truly a very handsome, attractive, charming man.

As she stroked his hair, she smiled feeling so happy and lucky that he really loved her. He made her feel beyond amazing, so beautiful. She bit her lip, feeling her heart skip a little relishing in the feeling he gave her as he 'worshipped' her. Boy did he worship her. She had never felt so amazing.

The other men she had been with seemed completely insignificant in comparison. Walter, or rather, 'Wilbur' as Daniel put it, was her first; and it was so uncomfortable and awkward, it made her wonder why people made such a big deal. With Henry, well, he was sweet; there was passion, but mainly from her.

With Daniel, however, she felt remarkable. He was amazing. She truly felt like he was a god and she was a goddess. There was so much passion and chemistry between them; it was fire-starting. Not only was there passion, but there was love. She could feel how much he loved her in every touch and kiss, every smile, every glimmer in those breath-taking eyes of his.

As she admired his face, she felt her heart melt in admiration. She leaned closer and placed a kiss to his cheek. She just wanted to radiate her love for him. As she moved back she saw a small smile appear. She felt her stomach flip as she smiled. "You're spell-binding" he whispered, his eyes still closed. She felt her heart flutter.

A few seconds soon after, he began to open his eyes and the blueness was breathtaking. He smiled brighter "I love you"

She bit her lip, but ran her hand down the side of his face to rest at his cheek "I love you, too, Daniel"

His eyes grew brighter "Is it morning?" he asked trying to take a look out the window. She shook her head "Well, technically, it is morning. It's 4AM."

He looked surprised "Why are you up?" something about hearing that it was only four in the morning made him close his eyes back as if he should go back to sleep. She smiled "I couldn't sleep. I've been awake for an hour or so"

He lifted his hand to her shoulder "Hmm...you ok?"

She nodded, even though his eyes were closed. "Yes, I guess, subconsciously, I'm worried"

At that his eyes opened "About Renee?" he asked.

Betty nodded "I know everything is ok. And she was arrested, but Daniel, she could have killed you. And Amanda. I just" tears filled her eyes. Daniel brought both of his hands to her face "Betty, we are going to be fine. Trust me honey, nothing is going to stop me from living, especially when I finally found my reason for living" he said as he brushed back strands of her hair. Tears slipped down her face knowing he was referring to her.

As Daniel looked at Betty all he felt was love. He had never felt this way before. She was amazing. He was so happy to be with her. Waking up to see her beauty, her smile, those lovely eyes, it was an incredible feeling.

"Betty, we're an unstoppable force when we're together. You know that. Everyone knows that. Why do you think Renee hated you so much? She was threatened by how great we worked together. And ok, I guess she must have picked up on my love for you."

Betty smiled listening to Daniel. He was so wonderful. She moved in closer to him, gliding her hand up his chest "It's true. We are incredible together" she said with a smirk and glimmer in her eyes as her hand landed on his face. He grinned "Hell yeah, we are!"

She smiled brightly unable to relieve her gaze from his eyes, but before she knew it Daniel had taken her face in his hands and pulled her to him for a kiss.

As he kissed her she felt so fulfilled, and complete. She couldn't imagine her world without Daniel. He was her soulmate, her love. Just as he left her lips, she wrapped her arms around him and captured his lips in another passionate kiss, her love and desire for him unyielding. His hands landed on her face again deepening the kiss before he rolled over her, took hold of her hands and moved back to stare at her. She looked at him in surprise and wonder.

He grinned at her, the light in his eyes seemed to dance as he looked at her; it caused her heart to skip. "Ever since the day I met you, you constantly fill my world with wonder and beauty."

Betty looked into his eyes feeling overcome by what he was telling her; she felt speechless and stunned that he went from sharing a fire-blazing passionate kiss to disclosing a genuine feeling of admiration and affection he had for her in a matter of a second.

He smiled as he watched her face; her heart continuously skipping from the look in his eyes. "I can't imagine my world without you, Betty. You make each day more beautiful and amazing. I love seeing your smile light up the world, your heart radiate goodness to everyone around you, your soul brightening up everyone's life..."

Betty could not stop her eyes from tearing up at his immensely sweet words.

He let go of one of her hands to hold her face. "...You _are_ beautiful, Betty. Although, I think you are seriously the most gorgeous beautiful woman I've ever met, I think your heart, your soul is immensely more beautiful."

Betty bit her lip, trying to not cry from Daniel's beautiful words. He smiled as he continued to watch her face. He swept his thumb across her cheek to wipe her tears away. "The kind of beauty you have is more meaningful than any glamorous, superficial personification of beauty, Betty."

As he looked at her, he chuckled looking away for a second. She watched him curiously. He looked back at her "Wow, you know, I actually was trying to tell you that we have been a dynamic duo since we met, but all that other stuff just came out." He grinned as he saw her smile.

She giggled wiping at her face. He laughed "I guess all that I thought about you for the past two years decided it needed to be said"

She giggled, finding him so sweet. "I love you so much, Daniel!"

He smiled "I love you, too, Betty, my beautiful light"

* * *

AN: hope you enjoy!


	11. Chapter 11

**Feel the Heat**

_For entertainment only! _

* * *

**Chapter 11: Secrets in the Dark**

Betty giggled as Daniel pulled her swiftly into the supply closet with him.

"Hmhm, Daniel, don't you think we should be careful about being together at work" she said, although was finding it difficult to sound serious with the way Daniel was kissing her face and neck as he pinned her against the door, not wasting even a second to turn the light on.

"God, I can't help it, Betty. You're just so cute."

"We don't want anyone to find out" she whispered. They'd decided to keep their relationship a secret for a while, in worry that somehow Renee could find out. It was absurd; how could she possibly find out while in prison? However, she agreed it was probably better they lied low for a while, but Daniel was not holding up well in that department.

"It's impossible for me to pretend I don't love you, Betty, especially, when you're looking so adorable. I mean, look at you" he stated in exasperation as he stepped back to take a look at her.

She blushed "What?"

He looked at her face finding her so cute and perfect, but then took a quick scan of her attire again. She was wearing a body-hugging medium length black and red polka dot dress, with a contrast under-top. It was very flattering to her small waist and curvy assets. She was so adorable. Especially with her hair pulled up.

"I never ever found polka dots adorable and sexy until I met you. God, what you do to me!" he said and pulled her to him for a kiss. She laughed placing her hand on his chest pushing him back a little "Daniel, you're being silly."

He let out a breath and placed a kiss to her cheek "Mhm...I know."

She giggled and placed her hand to his face "You're adorable when you get all whiney"

"What! I am not whining!" he sighed rolling his eyes at himself. He laughed "Come here, you" he wrapped his arms around her waist hugging her to him. "Alright, I guess, we actually have to work, huh?"

She nodded "I mean, I'm totally find getting paid to make-out with my hot boss all day, but I don't think everyone else will be too happy should they find out"

He sighed "You're the smart one for a reason"

She laughed. "I'll leave first, alright?" she reached for a pack of sticky notes from the shelf behind him. He sighed as he looked at her. She bit her lip seeing the admiring look in his eyes. It was very flattering that Daniel found her attractive. She looked at his eyes with a flirty smile "I'll see you around, stranger"

He sighed "Don't tease me, Betty."

She laughed and opened the door slipping out; she was glad no one had walked by.

When Daniel got to his desk he looked out the glass that had been their window to each other over the years. Seeing her sitting there working made him happy. At least he got to see her at work. He grinned when she blew at a few loose strands of hair that'd fallen over her face. She was way too cute. He wanted to just walk up to her and kiss her, not caring what anyone said or thought.

He took a breath and looked to his laptop hoping he could focus long enough to make it through the day. He'd been working for some time, when he realized that Betty slipped into his office quietly.

"Hey sweetie"

She placed her finger to her lips and said "Shh...don't call me that at work."

He sat up straight and said "Oh, right, sorry uh...Ms. Suarez, how can I help you?" he said playfully.

She bit her lip and walked around his desk and stood beside him. He looked at up her with his eyebrow raised wondering what she was doing. She leaned down and placed a kiss to his lips. "Betty... I thought you said-" before he could continue she pulled him up by his tie and captured his lips in a deep kiss. "Mmm...I missed your lips" she whispered against his lips.

He sighed "Betty...people might see us"

"This is a dream"

"It sure doesn't feel like a dream" he said as he ran his hands down her waist and hips. "You're so hot" he placed a kiss to her neck inhaling her mesmerizing scent. She smelled beautiful.

"No way this is a dream" he said as he felt her hands down his chest. He took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately getting lost in her light, until a vibrating buzz sounded on his desk.

Daniel opened his eyes and sat up realizing he'd been fantasizing about Betty as he dozed off. He looked through the glass window to see her still sitting at her desk writing something in a notebook. He sighed, man, he was way in love. He looked to his phone which he assumed was the culprit of the buzzing that interrupted his sweet daydream.

He let out a sigh and picked it up seeing that he got a text from an unknown number. When he opened it his face fell, his heart speeding up as he looked to Betty.

* * *

:D


	12. Chapter 12

**Feel the Heat**

_**For entertainment only!**_

* * *

**Chapter 12: Made a Target**

Betty looked up from the notebook she was diligently writing in and saw Daniel pacing nervously in front of his desk. She wondered what was wrong. She got up and walked in "Daniel, is everything ok?"

He let out a deep sigh and looked at her, his eye expressing fear and worry. She could see that whatever it was it was very, very bad. "What?" she asked worriedly.

He held out his phone to her. When she took it in her hands and saw what it was she looked at him in confusion. "So, what, you have a picture of my family? I don't understand"

He shook his head, his eyes filled with concern. "I didn't take that picture, Betty"

Her eyes grew wide in fear "What?"

"Scroll down"

She scrolled down to see the full message which read: _You never know whose watching._

She gasped looking to him. "What does that mean? Who sent it to you? Was it Renee? How could she do that? When she's in... Oh my god, Daniel, my family" she came up to him, tears filling her eyes. "What do I do? What if something happens to them...oh, I" she burst into tears; he quickly wrapped his arms around her not sure what to do.

He held her by her shoulders "Betty, the first thing I need you to do is call your family. Tell them to come here, okay?"

She took a breath and nodded, trying to stay calm, but he could see the panic in her eyes. "I called my mom; she'll be here soon, alright? We can figure something out. Don't worry, Betty, I will do whatever it takes to keep you and your family safe"

She nodded, tears sliding down her face. Daniel couldn't believe that psycho. How the hell was she able to get someone to tag them?

This was all his fault, dammit! He made Betty and her family a target. Renee probably got someone to tag him, but as a result that led to Betty and her family.

"Hi Hilda...um, look uh...I, you need, Papi, it's, Justin" she started tearing up, and he could see that she was struggling to keep her composure. He took the phone from her hand "Listen Hilda, this is Daniel."

_"Daniel, what's going on? What's wrong with, Betty?" _

"There's no time to explain. Put your father on the line, too!"

_"PAPI!"_ Hilda shouted nearly breaking his ears. _"It's Daniel, come quick!"_

Daniel pulled Betty to him, holding her against him. _"Daniel, mijo, what's wrong?" _

"Listen, Mr. Suarez, I need you two to come to MODE right away."

_"Why?"_ they both responded.

"There's no time to talk about it. Just get here, quick! If possible, let Justin know to come right to MODE after school"

"_but-"_

"No questions, just get here! Do you understand?" he was getting more worried the longer he talked to them, realizing the danger they could be in.

_"Yes. Ok"_ they responded clearly confused and worried. Betty grabbed the phone from Daniel's hand before they disconnected the call. "Please be careful, you guys! I love you." she said and hung up before they could say anything. As soon as she hung up, she started crying again.

He hugged her to him tightly. "Betty, this is all my fault. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, Daniel" she sobbed "Renee is psycho"

"Daniel, Betty" Claire rushed into Daniel's office.

"Mom!"

"What's going on? I couldn't understand anything when you called me. Is everything alright?" She looked to Betty, seeing her in tears, a sign that it wasn't.

"No, mom, Betty's family is danger. Look, uh...I don't know how, but Renee got someone to tag Betty's family" he showed her the message.

Her eyes went wide as she saw the message. "Oh my!"

She looked to Betty who had tears in her eyes. Claire wrapped her arm around her "I will do whatever I can to help your family, sweetheart" she then looked to Daniel, "Daniel, I have a friend whose a PI, I'll call him. Call the FBI"

Daniel nodded and went to make that call.

Claire held Betty by her shoulders; she'd never seen the girl so broken "Betty, dear, don't you worry. Daniel and I will do everything we can to help" she took her face in her hands wiping away her tears. She felt she was looking at her own daughter.

Betty nodded. "Go sit down, love" Claire said in a soft tone as she pulled out her phone.

As soon as Betty sat down, she placed her face in her hands; unable to keep it together any longer, she started crying thinking about all the bad things that could happen to her, her family, and even Daniel.

Daniel and Claire both looked to her, feeling their hearts shatter at seeing Betty that way.

* * *

AN: thanks for reading!


End file.
